


My Milkshake Brings All the Boys to the Yard

by Bittodeath



Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Clonecest, Cock Rings, Collars, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Wolffe, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Free Use Kink, Gags, Gangbang, Halloween Costumes, Leashes, Lingerie, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Submissive Crossbones, Tally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: A private soirée at 79', costumes all around, and the kinky apparently all out: Crossbones takes the opportunity to indulge himself. (Chapter 1)_While Crossbones indulges himself, Trashfire indulgesothers. Maybe taking the whole GAR is a bit ambitious, but he sure as hell can try. (Chapter 2)
Relationships: CT-1982 | Trashfire/Clone Troopers, CT-8672 | Crossbones/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-8672 | Crossbones/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-8672 | Crossbones/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-8672 | Crossbones/Wooley, CT-8672 |Crossbones/CC-2224 | Cody, Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Wooley/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Wooley/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938925
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96
Collections: Clones Collection





	1. Crossbones

**Author's Note:**

> We talked about what costumes the clones would have for Halloween and then I had the urge to write this. Only filth around, and Crossbones subbing and getting out of his own head for a change.  
> Also fill for prompt 28 of the 100 Kinks Challenge, Gags.
> 
> Sparrow belongs to glubtheflyingfish.

79’s is packed when Crossbones arrives, Wooley’s hand clasped in his – packed with brothers in just as many costumes. Crossbones is already half-hard from the simple sight of his _cyare_ in a skin-tight costume from his favourite show, _Star Trek_. He definitely rocks the tight uniform, and the mini skirt leaves his long, muscular legs and delicious thighs on sight. It’s all Crossbones can do not to push him against a wall, hitch that small skirt up just enough to be able to kiss and nip at his ass, and maybe eat him out until he comes all over his pretty costume.

He has more control than that, though, and wants to be seen in his own costume. What is under is a special surprise for whoever gets him out of it. His nurse outfit reaches just below his ass, cinched at the waist, the V neck more enticing than revealing, the short sleeves tight around his biceps. He does _not_ squirm against the lace of his underwear, but the urge is there. The worst is that his underwear keeps on pushing the plug deeper inside of him. It matches his pale blue underwear perfectly and he loves how full it makes him feel. It _is_ one of the big ones, because he knows himself enough to be ready: once he drinks a bit, his patience drops down to zero and he can’t be bothered with getting himself ready.

“Meet up later?” he says when Wooley starts to drift away, tugging at him slightly to drop a kiss on his lips.  
“Like I’d miss an occasion to blow you when you look like this”, Wooley laughs, and disappears into the crowd.  
In the end, Crossbones doesn’t drink much; he’s still on his first glass, entertaining himself by looking at his _vode_ , when Fox arrives and whispers in his ear.  
“Are you wearing the Alderaanian lace?”  
Crossbones shivers, but tugs the collar of his outfit lightly, giving Fox a plunging view on the waist-cincher. Fox whistles, and nips at the shell of his ear.

“I know someone who will _love_ the present”, he says, and hands him something. “Hold on to this for me tonight, would you?”

Crossbones looks down into his hand, and easily recognizes the remote for a vibrator.

“Sparrow’s?” he asks with a grin, setting the device on, and just as quickly shutting it off.

Fox hums.

“I want him wrecked by the end of the night”, Fox says. “I’m counting on you”, he adds, patting his shoulder and walking away.

Crossbones turns to see his costume and inhales deeply, nearly choking on his spit: Fox is wearing a backless dress of sheer, luminous fabric that follows his every move, held around his neck by a silver choker and dipping down to the small of his back. The dress is long and falls down to his feet, but doesn’t manage to hide the towering stiletto heels he has on – and how he can walk on that is a testament to his skill as a trooper.

“Yeah I had about the same reaction”, a deep voice rumbles behind him, one he knows, and he smiles, turning back.

Wolffe settles himself by his side and drops a hand up his thigh.

“As subtle as ever, Wolffe”, Crossbones snorts, but relishes in the feel of the large palm on his skin.  
“I know you, Cross. You’re just begging to be fucked.”  
“You got me figured out”, Crossbones breathes. “How do you feel about a third?”  
“Depends”, Wolffe hums.  
“My _cyare_ ”, Crossbones replies, nodding at Wooley who is flirting with two of Wolffe’s men.  
“Pretty thing”, Wolffe replies in a low voice. “Yeah. I was even thinking… Well, given your message, that you wouldn’t be against being rented out.”

Crossbones’ breath hitches, and he nods.

“I trust you”, he replies – Wolffe knows his limits, knows what he allows, and who he allows to do what.

Even Wooley doesn’t know this part of him that well yet. Crossbones motions to Wooley, who quickly joins them. There are backrooms at 79’, but on nights like this, they are either commandeered by the couples who like their privacy, or requisitioned for isolating those who need to be. There are only clones around, and it is obvious in how relaxed they all are. Wolffe and his Wolfpack are wearing Plo Koon merch, headbands with wolf ears, and tails clipped to their backs. Wooley smirks as he saunters up to them, eyeing Wolffe with interest as he slides into their booth.

“Have you ever seen your _cyare_ moaning like the bitch in heat he is”, Wolffe growls, looking at Wooley as he pulls Crossbones to him and sits him on the table.

Wooley licks his lips and settles down, tugging on his dress.

“No”, he breathes.

Wolffe tugs Crossbones into a kiss. It’s a deep, filthy one that leaves Crossbones reeling, and when they pull back, Wolffe reaches into the bag he carried over and holds out Crossbones’ leather collar. Shivering in anticipation, Crossbones stills as much as possible as Wolffe secures the large band of soft leather around his neck, fingers trailing over his name embossed on the nape and lightly tugging at the metal ring on his throat.

Wooley slides closer, curious, his eyes wide and eager, and Wolffe tugs him closer still, wrapping an arm over his shoulder. With one hand, he undoes the belt keeping Crossbones’ nurse outfit close, and deftly unbuttons it, his eyes lighting up when he takes a glimpse of pale blue lace.

“Take the costume off”, he orders, and Crossbones makes the costume drop on the table.

Wollfe pulls it away, eyes on him, hungry as he takes in the waist-cincher, narrowing his already slim waist and making his pecs look bigger, the nipples already tight with desire – not the cold, not in 79’, not as packed with body-heat as the place is. It stops just above the lacy hipster trapping his leaking cock against his stomach, and when he leans back slightly, the movement shows off how the seam pushes the plug into him.

“Don’t you look pretty, all dolled up and ready to whore yourself out”, Wolffe breathes with a grin. “Now, you know the rules, Cross.”

Crossbones nods jerkily and pulls the front of his panties down, freeing his cock, which Wolffe takes and rubs tightly for a few seconds, grinning as Crossbones squirms in his grip. Wolffe then secures a cock-ring at his base, fingers skimming against the white curls damp from both heat and need, Wooley watching avidly.

“There, _now_ you’re ready for the party”, Wolffe says, parting his legs invitingly.

Crossbones starts to move, but Wolffe waggles his finger.

“Unh-unh. I know you know how to suck cock. You’ll even get your chance to do that later, but it’s your boy-toy’s skill I’m interested in.”

Crossbones looks conflicted for a second, but then he watches Wooley eagerly slide to his knees between Wolffe’s legs and finds all his attention focused on the sight. Wolffe, given the bulge in his pants, is already hard as a rock, and Wooley smirks as he unfastens his bottoms to pull him out. He draws up short, though, when his eyes fall on the piercings on his shaft. Crossbones’ mouth waters at the sight and he’s seconds from shoving his lover away to blow Wolffe himself, but one hard glare from the man and he’s scooting back on the table, lightly rolling his hips into his plug.

Wooley trails a curious finger up the shaft, which twitches and beads precum at the touch, before he licks cautiously at it, taking the head into his mouth and sucking. Wolffe’s eyes flutter and he lands a heavy hand on Wooley’s head, guiding him down before looking up and smirking at Crossbones.

“You taught him well”, he says when Wooley breathes past his gag reflex to take him into his throat.

Crossbones inhales, and skims his fingers over the small object he has in his hand. Right, Sparrow’s remote. Feeling vindictive, he turns it on and stares back at Wolffe, parting his legs to remind him _he is there_ and waiting. Wolffe answers by tightening his fingers in Wooley’s hair.

“You will _wait_ ”, he warns, “Unless your ass needs beating?”

Crossbones glowers, but doesn’t answer – when Wolffe hits, he hits _hard_ , and Crossbones usually at least earns belt-stripes for his misbehaving. He loves it, of course, but it isn’t quite what he wants tonight. He wants to be taken out of his own head, used and pleasured in turn, and Wolffe does that masterfully. The Commander rakes his fingers through Wooley’s hair, tugging at it lightly, and starts slowly thrusting into his mouth while keeping him in place. Wooley moans eagerly, and Crossbones can easily imagine how Wolffe must feel with that soft, pliant mouth taking him in.

They’re attracting a few gazes, but no one dares to come much closer yet – both medic and commander have a reputation, after all. Knowing he’s being watched makes Crossbones shiver and lounge lazily on the table, as though he isn’t dripping with need. He swipes a palm against the head of his cock, gathering precum, and slowly jerks his cock, biting his lips and panting softly. It is enough to attract Wolffe’s attention again, and the commander groans, shoves deep into Wooley’s mouth – who whimpers – and comes like this, groaning low.

Wolffe slaps his hand away, replacing it by his own, tugging roughly and making Crossbones moan as Wooley pants between Wolffe’s legs. Wolffe turns his gaze on him.

“Don’t come”, he warns, and Wooley draws his hand away from his leaking cock. “Come on up”, he adds. “Those tits need some care. I trust you know what to do with them.”

Wooley shivers but nods and bends down over Crossbones’ chest to lick and nip at his peaked nipples, making his lover moan and squirm, loud enough that more clones look at them.

“Enough”, Wolffe says, squeezing his nape lightly.

As Wooley pulls away, disgruntled, Crossbones panting, the remote squeezed in his hand and fingers idly sliding over it as Wolffe clips a leash to the ring of his collar, wrapping it around his hand and tugging lightly. Crossbones’ hips jerk forward at the feeling, and Wolffe drags a finger from base to tip, staring back at him all the while.

“Please”, Crossbones breathes. “Wolffe, please fuck me”, he says.

Wolffe tugs on the leash, rougher.

“Who said you can talk, slut?” he growls, and Crossbones shivers, cock leaking heavily on the table. “You have first pick”, he then tells Wooley, “but remember: you don’t get to come. Choose wisely.”

Electrized, Wooley considers his options as Wolffe orders Crossbones on his hands and knees and plays with the plug, turning it and thrusting it teasingly. Wooley really, _really_ wants to fuck him, but fucking him and not coming is either impossible or torture. His hands trembling, he reaches for the light blue plug that matches Crossbones’ lingerie and pulls the lace aside, pulling the toy off with a wet sound and setting it down on the table. Crossbones’ hole flutters over emptiness and Wooley breathlessly traces the rim with his finger before bending over to lick at him.

Crossbones’ knees buckle when he does so, harsh pants falling from his mouth as Wolffe holds him quite still by his leash, slowly rubbing his hardening cock before feeding it to him, Crossbones’ eyes fluttering shut as he does so, moaning around him as Wooley goes to town and eats him out with enough ardour to make him cry out. His cock twitches, spilling more precum over the table, and Wolffe pulls out and orders Wooley to stand back. He swiftly lowers the table by turning it, bringing Crossbones’ ass to an ideal height. He’s overly wet and twitching, so Wolffe pushes in with one long stroke, the piercings on his cock rubbing in all the good places, and Crossbones moans, loud and drawn out.

“Still so Sithdamn _loud_ ”, Wolffe curses, slapping his ass and making him jolt forward and moan even louder. “Boy, give him the ball-gag”, he adds for Wooley, nodding to the bag.

Wooley ruffles through it and quickly comes up with a bright orange, pumpkin-shaped gag and places it between Crossbones’ teeth, his lover glaring at him as he secures it. Wolffe thrusts once, finds himself satisfied with how the gag muffles Crossbones’ moans, and while tugging on the leash to make him bow his back, he fucks him in earnest. Wooley is torn between the need to fist his cock, the order not to come, and the entrancing sight of his lover being fucked into the table while others look on.

Crossbones is very visibly enjoying himself, his cock jumping with each thrust and leaking copiously, his muscles contracting and gag keeping him from making too much noise that isn’t skin slapping against skin. Straining, Wolffe grunts as he feels himself getting closer, and releases deep inside. Crossbones moans behind his gag, trembling, but doesn’t come, even when Wolffe pulls out and fingers his come back in roughly, fingers rubbing hard and harsh against his prostate.  
“Look who’s coming”, Wolffe breathes in his ear, and Crossbones looks up.

Cody and Rex are making their way to them. Cody is dressed as his general, fake beard and wig included, though the robes don’t seem to be wrapped quite as they ought to be. Rex, judging by his expression of extreme disgruntlement, wasn’t costumed when he arrived, and got shoved into one. He wears the synthleather jacket of a spacer on his naked torso and a pair of pants not only so tight they look painted on, but actually ripped in several places.

“I’m sure they’d love to have a turn”, Wolffe adds, and Crossbones whimpers.

He looks away, to Wooley who has his fists balled up in his lap, his cock hard, dress shoved up to his waist so he doesn’t stain it. One look at the new arrivals and he scrambles out and away, lightly kissing Crossbones’ cheek on his way.

Crossbones’ attention is abruptly brought back to Wolffe when the commander twists his fingers inside of him, and he slumps forward, trying not to collapse at the dry orgasm Wolffe wrenched out of him. Wolffe shoves the plug back in, making him grunt, and tidily puts the panties back in place, wiping his fingers on his thighs. He seems to consider him for a moment, before he starts searching in his bag, and comes up with a marker, with which he traces one neat tally line on the back of his thigh, just under the swell of his ass.

The thought of keeping an actual _tally_ nearly makes Crossbones come again. He knows it won’t be one as impressive as some end up with – has seen how marked up Trashfire already was when they arrived – but it still makes him shiver and roll his hips back with want. The move earns him a harsh, stinging slap to his ass and he wails in his gag – Force, but Wolffe hits _hard_ and one of these days he’ll need it, need the harsh working over only few can actually give him.

“Stop _squirming_ ”, Wolffe growls. “We have guests."

It is not often that Rex and Cody get to seem him like this – not in control of anything, unable to talk his way in or out of anything, half-wrecked already and whimpering from Wolffe’s words. Cody slides up to him and tugs at his hair to look him in the eye.

“You’re not quite there yet, are you?” he asks quietly. “Not quite as brainless as you ought to be.”

Crossbones gives two taps to the table, and Cody nods. He looks weird with his wig and fake beard, and Crossbones isn’t sure his wires won’t get a bit crossed by that.

“My turn”, Cody calls, skirting the table to get in place behind him, and Wolffe sits down in front of Crossbones, holding the leash tight and watching.

Cody’s hands are gentle when he rubs at his ass, lightly tugs at the lace and runs his hands up his back, settling him down. Slowly, clearly emphasizing the feeling, Cody pulls the hipster down to his midthighs, trapping his legs there. Crossbones is trembling again – Cody’s softness might undo him even more surely than Wolffe’s orders did. Cody traces his thumb around his rim, looking at how snuggly the plug fits, and reaches down to cup his cock, feeling out the cock ring. Cody’s breath hitches for a second, and then he’s tugging the plug out and watching Wolffe’s spend dribble out and down his thighs.

“Looks like someone already worked you good, didn’t they?” Cody breathes, licking up his thigh to catch it. “You’re going to be so soft and wet for me, so good Cross.”

Rex settles himself next to Wolffe and extricates his cock from his pants with a sigh of relief, watching Crossbones through his eyelashes as he slowly jerks it. He watches, as Crossbones’ expression twists into one of unadulterated pleasure when Cody oh so slowly sinks into him, giving shallow thrusts that make him _want_ and moan around the gag. Rex gulps, his hand working over his cock a bit harder, and Wolffe nudges him.

“He’s not allowed to talk but you can use his mouth if you want”, he rumbles, and Rex shivers at the implication and doesn’t make him say it twice.

Deftly, he loosens the gag so that it sits over Crossbones’ collar, and pinches a nipple to hear the moans Wolffe has kept muted. It coincides with one of Cody’s thrusts over his prostate and Crossbones _wails_ , tears sliding down his cheeks, quickly muffled by Rex’s cock sliding into his mouth. The sound garnered more attention, though, and Kix drains his glass before walking over and shamelessly situating himself into Wolffe’s lap. Cody is panting softly, hips rolling in measured thrusts, and Rex groans as Crossbones sucks on his cock greedily, nearly choking himself on it.

He cups his cheek to look into his eyes and – the awareness is gone from them. He nods at Cody who smirks deviously, before he starts to fuck his mouth in earnest, slowing and stopping when he feels himself getting close. Cody keeps his pace even, only going faster when he’s too far gone to stop himself from coming. Wolffe hands him the marker and he adds a tally – and then another when Rex thrusts hard and fast, pulling out at the last moment to come over Crossbones’ face. Rex wipes away what little landed on his eyes, looking pleased at the thick ropes that landed in his open mouth, over his cheeks and even in his hair. He hooks his thumb into his mouth, keeping him from closing it.

“Don’t swallow”, he says, and Crossbones whimpers.

Rex puts the gag back in its place, fastening it, and steps back. He considers, for a second, trying to tuck himself back into his pants, and abandons the idea when he sees how snuggly the pants fit. It’ll just have to be a dick-out look. Kix pulls away from Wolffe’s lap to fit himself in the place Cody just vacated, losing no time before he fills up the empty place full of warm, wet semen.

He moans at the feeling, and reaches around, twisting Crossbones nipples, sliding his hand down the waist-cincher and palming his cock. Crossbones jolts at the touch and his fingers slide lower, taking in the shape of the cock ring. Grinning devilishly, he snaps his hips forward, sending Crossbones thrusting into his loose fist, earning a well-muffled wail. He does so three times before gripping Crossbones’ hips hard, fucking him until he comes before he tucks himself back in his clothes and walks away. Wolffe adds the tally for him, and puts the plug back in place, before coaxing Crossbones’ down the table and into his lap.

There, he wipes his face clean and takes the gag out – dripping with Rex’s come still, which makes him chuckle darkly.

“You can swallow now”, he hushes. “You’ve been very good”, he adds. “Here.”

A drink of water and some crackers to tide him over as Wolffe runs his fingers through his hair, taking in his blissed out expression, even though his cock is still hard as a rock. He shuts the privacy screen halfway – not enough to really hide them in their alcove, but enough to make the others know they’re not available to play.

“Are you ready to come, now?” Wolffe asks, his voice low, and Crossbones shudders and taps his wrist twice. “Do you _want_ to come?” Three taps, this time, and Wolffe hums.

It is no secret that getting Crossbones to come while in company is a complicated matter – mostly because he tends to wreck his partners thoroughly, making it so that they can’t assist him. He is clearly on the verge of a powerful orgasm, but when so far down subspace, he can be even more fickle about _how_ he wants to come. Luckily, the answer becomes quite clear when Crossbones palms the bulge in his pants, and Wolffe smirks.

“Going to ride me, Cross? Want to show everyone how good you are at taking it?”

Crossbones hums lightly, kneeling up in his lap, fingers trembling slightly as he tries to take him out of his trousers. Wolffe tugs on the leash to bring him down and kiss him – tasting more than just Crossbones in his mouth – as he undoes his clothes and takes his half-hard cock out.

“Turn around”, Wolffe orders, giving more leeway to the leash and helping him balance, hands on the table, hips swaying lightly.

He jerks his cock to full hardness and tugs the ruined lace of the panties aside to liberate the plug and pull Crossbones down until he’s just over the head of his cock. Crossbones shoves down hard, his whole body trembling, a weak cry falling from his mouth. Wolffe wraps an arm around him, a hand splayed over his chest, while the other still holds the leash. He grins at the sight of Crossbones’ twitchy fingers on the remote he’s had from the start – whoever is at the other end must be having one hell of a time.

He quietly astounded by the medic’s endurance, as Crossbones fucks himself onto him in a hieratic pattern, trying to find a pace and angle that don’t feel like so much. Wolffe pinches a nipple and Crossbones spasms in his lap, whining pitifully. Carefully, Wolffe takes the cock-ring off and stands up, bending Crossbones over the table, one hand holding his hips up as he fucks him in rough, hard thrusts that have him panting and drooling, completely incoherent. His fingernails dig into the tabletop as Wolffe bends over him and takes his cock in hand.

“Come”, Wolffe orders, and Crossbones does so with a sob, spilling powerfully over his hand and the ground, making a mess.

Wolffe works him through his orgasm until he’s trembling and whining from overstimulation – only then does he pull out and jerk his cock twice before he spills over Crossbones’ ass and thighs, definitely ruining the lingerie. He carefully works the plug back inside, and rubs Crossbones arms, pulling him back into his lap. His blue eyes are swimming, head empty aside from the pleasure.

Wolffe eventually gets him to wrap his nurse costume around himself again, and lets him nap for a moment. Crossbones is too out of it for anything complicated, but the night is still young and he definitely plans to fuck him again – slow and deep, to coax another orgasm out of him when he’s relaxed enough to let it happen. In the meantime, there is plenty to see; from the 212th medic getting wrecked in the free use stocks to the couples who don’t care about being seen, or even find their enjoyment in it.

Once Crossbones is awake again, Wolffe settles down to watch, slightly out of the way, Crossbones having slid out of his lap to settle between his legs, his head leaning against his thigh, eyes half-closed as Wolffe rubs his scalp. Fox sits down beside them and, without a word, Crossbones hands him the remote, to which Fox chuckles.

“You made it one hell of a night for him, Cross”, he says. “Edged him to desperation, I barely touched him and he was _gone_.”  
As he talks, he watches his lover going from gentle kissing with Wooley to heavily making out, making a show of themselves without even realizing it. Oh, the night is far, far from over...


	2. Trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trashfire has his evening planned out: being free of use for any clone trooper wanting to get his dick wet.
> 
> Characters featured: Cody, Rex, Kix, Hardcase, Bly, Comet, Booster,Sinker, Jesse, Fives, Echo, Trapper, Longshot, Gregor, Thorn, Thire, Stone, Fox, Keeli, Wooley.
> 
> Original Clone Character featured: Sparrow (belongs to glubtheflyingfish), Patch, Rocket, Memory, Two-Seven, Arrow, Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on this since freaking _October_. I'm finally done.  
> Yes, Trashfire is the GAR's whore, and happy about it!

Trashfire enters the party with Arrow, his costume pushing everyone out of the way. Arrow asked “why a Sarlacc”, Trashfire replied “excuse you, a _sexy_ Sarlacc” and that was the end of it. Now Trashfire is standing there in his inflatable Sarlacc costume, black fishnet thigh highs held up by a garter-belt still hidden under the costume, towering on the highest heels he could muster. They’re just as black, shining, with monstrous platforms and heels that could kill a man. He certainly draws attention.

He tries not to think too much about that fact that he isn’t wearing any underwear aside from the thigh-highs and the garter belt, both of which are staying _on_. The heels are negotiable, depending on how the evening goes. Arrow slides him a glass of water – not alcohol, not for any of them, not tonight – and goes over his safe word and equivalent gestures one last time, before getting him to the stocks installed in one part of the massive room of 79’.

Arrow helps him out of the Sarlacc costume, and all gazes turn on him when he simply stands there, cock quickly hardening. Arrow slides his hands up his thighs and sides, and pinches his pierced nipples, making him moan low and arch back, before directing him to the free use stocks. Many clones are watching as Trashfire bends over and lets Arrow secure him around the wrists and neck, keeping him from moving more than that, before he secures the ankle straps – rings of metal that keep his legs widely parted no matter what.

Arrow turns to face him, so Trashfire can watch as he lubes his fingers up generously before moving back behind him. His fingers are rough but efficient as he plunges them in and stretches him thoroughly, smearing lube everywhere to ease the glide for his future partners. Once that’s done, he moves back to his seat in front of Trashfire so he’ll be able to see him if he needs to tap out, holding a skin-marker quite obviously.

The first to come forward is a man from the 501st, Torrent Company. He has a big Republic Cog tattooed on his head, and he gently runs his hands over Trashfire’s ass, making him shiver. He looks up at Arrow, who motions him to go on, and the clone loses not time pulling his cock out to sink into Trashfire.

“Mmh, you’re still pretty tight”, Jesse says, loud enough for Trashfire to hear, fucking him at a decent pace.

He doesn’t go fast, nor slow, and neither hard nor gentle, thrusting steadily like Trashfire isn’t even there. His eyes are on Arrow, lips quirked into a smile, and he blows him a kiss before he closes his eyes, gripping Trashfire’s hips tighter as he speeds up his thrusts and pulls out at the last moment to come over the small of his back. Tucking himself back into his clothes, he strolls up to Arrow, takes the marker from his fingers and makes a first tally mark on the inside of Trashfire’s left upper thigh, looking between his parted legs at his twitching cock.

The second to approach, as others look on, is Captain Keeli. He passes in front of Trashfire, and gently grips his chin, making him look up. He gives him a feral grin that makes Trashfire shiver in his bonds, and skirts the set-up to get behind him, and steadily opens the complicated deep red senatorial dresses he wears, making everyone wonder where the hell he got those. Keeli, Trashfire discovers, is a peculiar kind of sadist, thrusting into him deep and yet making sure to never hit his prostate, making him squirm and try to get it to feel really, _really_ good instead of just full and somewhat pleasurable. He pulls out brusquely and circles the stock again to stroke his length in front of Trashfire and come all over his face, marking him up to his hair and down to his chin.

“Only good boys get to come”, Keeli whispers in his ear, and Trashfire whines.

He has no choice but to _be_ good and Keeli wouldn’t even give him his spend properly! The Captain takes the marker and adds another tally beside Jesse’s, before giving it back to Arrow. Trashfire is hard and dripping on the ground when Wooley comes sauntering, his cock hard under the short dress of his costume, his thighs on display. Trashfire groans, because Wooley is a _tease_ and without Crossbones anywhere near, he’s a mouthy top. They both know he loves bottoming for Crossbones, but won’t let an occasion to top be wasted. Wooley’s grin is feral.

“You don’t look wrecked enough yet”, he whispers, before going behind him and smoothly pushing into his hole. He has yet to drip come as neither Jesse nor Keeli saw fit to give him their load.

Wooley is the opposite of Keeli, aiming for his prostate ruthlessly and fucking him hard and fast, and wrapping his fingers around Trashfire’s cock to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He’s also a talker and keeps on running his mouth, telling Trashfire about how Crossbones and him have been talking about inviting him to have sex with them, sometimes. Telling him how he wants that ass tight around him while Crossbones fucks his mouth. Tells him of kneeling under his lover’s desk and keeping his cock warm in his mouth. It makes Trashfire _want_ , pleasure mounting quickly now, and unavoidable.

He spills for the first time of the night, all over the floor, twitching and crying as Wooley fucks him into overstimulation and paints his insides white, pulling out quite brutally and leaving his hole twitching with the loss. Wooley adds his tally and he isn’t even gone that Trashfire feels another cock push into him and he _sobs_. He has no way of knowing who is fucking him like this, in deep, smooth strokes that indicates someone chasing their own orgasm and not caring one wit about him, and it feels so _good_ to be used like that, to be nothing but a hole, he spasms weakly, trying to come again so soon after he spilled.

Arrow watches as Longshot fucks Trashfire into a sobbing mess, and gives him the marker when Longshot signs for it, not wanting to let Trashfire know who just fucked him. Longshot adds a fourth tally and disappears in the crowd without lingering any longer now that he’s satiated.  
Trapper arrives then, takes one look at Trashfire’s open, dripping ass, and opens his mouth, running his thumb against his teeth. Trashfire stares at him for a moment, and sucks on the tip eagerly when Trapper holds it to his mouth. Trapper pulls away and lightly slaps his cheek with his wet dick, smearing precum up his temple, and he smirks at the sight and rubs the tip of his cock against Trashfire’s lips, making them shine.

“Can you deepthroat, kid?” he asks, voice low and rough, and Trashfire shivers and nods as he can.  
“Yes”, he breathes, as he can still talk.  
“Perfect”, Trapper says. “Open up and take it, then.”

Trashfire chokes and gags on the fat length Trapper buries in his mouth and down his throat, which spasms at the rough intrusion, but he doesn’t tap out and eventually stops gagging so much, face wet with tears now. Trapper holds him there and in the back of his head, Trashfire knows Arrow is counting seconds and will make Trapper pull out if he stays too long. He pulls back just before it becomes too much and waits a moment for Trashfire to catch his breath, gasping and halfway to sobbing again. Through the blur of tears, Trashfire sees Arrow, who signs to him for a check-up. Trashfire shakily signs a yellow, and Arrow stands up to make sure he gets some time to get himself back together.

Trapper waits patiently, stroking his cock lazily, never looking away from him, and when Trashfire nods again and Arrow gives him the go, he slides back in, but not so deep, fucking his mouth until he curses and spills in it. He grabs his chin then, fingers rough and hard against his skin, and orders a quiet “swallow” that makes Trashfire both tremble and want to weep. Trapper watches as his throat bobs and makes him open his mouth again, to check there isn’t any left, and gives him an approving nod.

“You’ve done well”, he says. “I’ll recommend you to the Wolfpack, they were looking for entertainment, who knows…”

Trashfire blinks and moans lightly at the idea, regretting for a moment that he is in the stocks – everyone knows about the Wolfpack and how getting down with them was some of the greatest experience a trooper could get. Trapper crosses over the previous tally marks when Arrow motions him to, and hands the marker back, leaving Trashfire to wonder and want.

He’s dozing off slightly, though he’s uncomfortable, his cock half-hard, when Bly comes up and slips two fingers into him, pressing into his prostate and making him moan. He knows it’s Bly, as he can hear him talk to someone else, and isn’t that a turn-on. He bucks against his hand, and feels the fingers retreat, to soon be replaced by a thick cock filling him perfectly – or at least, that’s what he expects and hopes for.

“You got it?” Bly says. “Here, give it a try.”

He feels trembling fingers push into him clumsily, searching for his prostate, and gasps when they brush against it, trying to thrust back again. That seems to be enough encouragement as the fingers stop there and rub at him, making his cock dribble steadily to the ground, and he hears a quiet “fuck” that makes him whine. The fingers pull out, and the waited-for cock slides into him. Assured and immediately setting a punishing pace – Bly, desperate to get off, his hips slapping hard against his ass. It’s so good, for a second he thinks he might come just from this, but… Bly shoots off, deep into him, and pulls out, adding his tally, his offering slipping out of him in warm trickles.

He wants more and finds himself begging for it, and he doesn’t wait long. He inhales sharply when he feels both steady hands and trembling fingers grab his ass and a hard, throbbing cock pushing into him. Force, Bly is guiding a kriffing shiny into him. The kid is going to blow his load as soon as he’s in, Trashfire is pretty sure of that, and to know he’s being used to deflower a shiny… it makes his cock jump up against his stomach, even as the shiny bottoms out.

“That’s it, Two-Seven, you’re doing good”, Bly purrs. “Breathe in deeply. He’s not so tight anymore, after a few cocks.”

Two-Seven groans loudly at the thought of being squeezed any tighter, and comes like this, twitching powerfully into him, and Trashfire moans and attempts to tighten around him to milk him dry. He’s _so close_ , but apparently, he’s getting edged again. It’s what he wanted, that’s why he’s here, to be used with no one caring about his own pleasure, but it also makes him want to sob with need. Another tally is added to his over-sensitive skin, and he vaguely wonders how he’s going to survive the evening.

“Would you look at that”, a voice purrs, and he moans. “Dripping already… but not yet stuffed full and not yet completely loose.

The Wolfpack, minus Wolffe, comes into view, watching him with hungry expressions. He shivers and moans at the thought of _them_ touching him right now. Three fingers sink into his ass and he yelps, trying to squirm at the touch, but he can’t and it will drive him crazy.

“You know”, Sinker says, cupping his chin in his hand, “we can’t exactly care for you very well in there”, he says. “You should come see us, one of these days.”

A snap of his fingers and whoever was fingering him slides his fingers out to replace them with his cock. The other – Comet, so it must be Boost in his ass – stands before him as Sinker makes him open his mouth. Slowly, Comet sinks onto his tongue, in his mouth, and Sinker crouches down to be level with him, his face inches from him, nearly leaning against Comet’s hip.

“Here is what’s going to happen”, he says in a low voice. “The boys are going to give you a taste of their cocks. Maybe I’ll let you lick mine a bit, I’m sure you feel nice. They’re not going to make you come. That’s not why you’re here, is it? You’re here to be used, not pleasured. And if you’re good and we’re satisfied…”

He pauses as Trashfire chokes a bit on Comet’s cock, Boost steadfastly avoiding his prostate.

“As I was saying: if you’re good and we’re satisfied, we’ll play with you some more another day. I’m sure we would love a nice ass like yours, and open as you seem to be, I’m sure you could fit two of us in that cumdump hole of yours, can’t you?”

Trashfire clenches, moaning at the thought, and Sinker chuckles darkly. Force but Trashfire doesn’t dare to imagine what Wolffe might be like, if his sergeant is like this. He sees Sinker stand up, and feels Comet pull out of his mouth as he starts to come, his release landing on his face, on what was already there, painting it white, and into his open mouth.

“C’mon, swallow”, Comet breathes, and Trashfire does so, his throat bobbing.

He keens when a finger carefully eases into him beside Boost’s cock – and apparently, it is a lot even for Boost, who starts shaking and comes like that. The finger retreats with his cock as soon as he’s done, and Trashfire doesn’t have time to feel his offering slip out: Sinker is already sinking in, pushing it all back, deeper inside, and setting a punishing pace that makes him sob wretchedly.

“Aah yes, I recognize the 212th training in that ass”, he says. “Only Cody’s boys have it like that. Jiggle it for me”, he adds, with a loud, but not painful slap to his ass.

Trashfire sobs louder, attempting to beg, his cock so hard it hurts – he was ready to come yesterday and they won’t give him what he needs to cross the bridge. Instead, Sinker kneads his ass, his fingers digging into the flesh, stretching his rim, which must be puffy and red from so much abuse, and pain zings up his spine. It is not unpleasant, though – it helps take off some of the edge of pleasure, and he desperately wants to come.

Sinker spills over the back of his thighs and his ass, gleefully adding three tallies at once, and Trashfire is trembling in the stocks. Arrow stands up then, signalling a pause, and checks with him, getting him to drink and eat some crackers, before he carefully massages his legs to prevent cramps. Once he’s sure Trashfire is okay, if deep in subspace and loose enough already that he’ll need a plug, he signals to the others that they’re resuming, and it isn’t long before a trooper arrives.

To Trashfire’s dismay, he knows him well. Major Kix is the 501st CMO, and as such, often collaborates with Crossbones, and by extension, Trashfire himself. Trashfire already had the chance of playing around with him, of bending over his desk to let the officer fuck him _deep_ , fingers hooked over the edge, and he’d kept the imprint of Kix’s hands over his hips and his ass for _days_ afterwards. He also knows that Kix will have no qualms about teasing him and edging him some more.

“Maybe I should check on you, Trash? See if there’s any tearing?” he says with a smirk, slightly inebriated. “Mmmh. No, nope, no tearing”, he says as he slowly bottoms out, and were it not for the music, Trashfire is pretty sure there would be sloshing sounds coming from him. “Ah, fuck, I always forget how good your ass is”, he moans. “I should get you to ride me one of these days. Ride me until you’re all red and sore, like now. It’d be _perfect_.” 

Trashfire moans in answer – it’s a grandiose idea and he can already picture it, a ring on his cock and Kix making him ride him – and his cock twitches at the thought.

“You’re getting loose though”, he says. “Already got used well, mmh? Soon you’ll need two cocks to fill you up. You’re such a slut, Trash, it’s amazing.”

His thrusts harden as he chases his orgasm and he lets loose while balls deep inside Trashfire, his load adding to the weight of what’s already in him. Trashfire’s cock is dripping to the ground, and so is his hole when Kix pulls out, cock covered in both lube and semen. He wipes it on Trashfire’s legs, and adds his tally. It’s the eleventh one, so he starts another group of marks with a whoop. The sound attracts the attention of his squad-mates, and up come Fives and Echo, who start cooing over Trashfire’s state.

“You haven’t had nearly enough, did you?” Fives purrs, already guiding his thick, hard cock between his lips. “Don’t worry, Echo and I will fill you up.”

He groans as he slides into his mouth, looking over the stock back at Echo who has his eyes closed, buried to the hilt in Trashfire’s ass.

“So sloppy”, Fives wonders as Trashfire drools around his cock, spit and precum both. “Is the other side just as sloppy?” he asks loudly to Echo.  
“Worse, I think”, Echo replies, sliding a finger inside along his cock and crooking it into Trashfire’s prostate, making him wail weakly around Five’s cock. “His ass can’t swallow, it’s a mess. My dick is all wet with it. Fuck, I can’t believe you took so many cocks already, it turns me on so much”, Echo adds, pulling his finger out and ramming into him brutally.

Fives pulls out and starts stroking his cock urgently.

“Open your mouth and pull out your tongue”, he instructs, and Trashfire obeys, his offering landing thick and warm on his brow, his cheek, and the length of his tongue, adding to the mess already there. “Look at that, I’m an artist”, he says with a laugh. “Can I take a pic?” he asks, turning to Arrow.  
“Personal use only”, Arrow replies. “No sharing, even with brothers, and not stocked on a device connected to the HoloNet.”  
“’s fair”, Fives replies, snapping a picture with the tip of his dick still resting under Trashfire’s lips.  
“Hey, Fives, throw me the pen, I’ll add our tallies”, Echo says with a grin.

It’s Arrow who throws the pen, and Echo adds two marks before snapping a picture of the ruined hole and swaggering up to show it to Trashfire.

“Great material”, he replies. “I’ll think about it when I jerk off.” He looks at Trashfire. “You like that, uh? Knowing so many of us think about you when we touch ourselves…”

Trashfire nods, face flaming red, and Echo laughs.

“Tsh, those 501st brats”, Stone says, startling them. “I’ll show you how us Coruscant guards do it”, he adds, whipping out his hard length and gripping Trashfire’s hair hard, guiding him down to lick at his balls. “That’s it, good… You feel how full they are? Be good and it’ll all be for you.”

Trashfire moans loudly in answer, trying to shift in his bonds. He can’t, though, and only manages to make his cock twitch harder. He’s ready to come, any time now, but none of the vode have been feeling helpful lately. Stone keeps a hard grip on his hair, guiding his head down over his cock, slowly fucking his face onto his cock, but not yet going down his throat, using his tongue instead. Stone pauses, tapping the head of his dick against Trashfire’s lips, splashing pre-cum over them, and watches as his tongue drags out to lick at the tip.

“Good boy”, he says. “Now take all of it”, he orders, lowering him once more on his length and, this time, not pulling him back up until Trashfire has his nose brushing against his pubes.

He thrusts slowly, deeply, and Trashfire almost gags on him, throat clenching around him and making him moan.

“That’s it”, Stone encourages him. “That’s it, very good-” he breaks off on a long, drawn out groan as he comes down his throat, pulling out and spilling some on his tongue and lips, Trashfire panting harshly and swallowing it as best as he can.

Stone adds his tally, and throws the pen to Thorn when he comes close with a loud laugh. Thorn catches it and looks at Trashfire appreciatively.

“Can I write?” he asks Arrow, licking his lips.  
“You’re welcome to”, Arrow replies with a grin, and Thorn slowly traces the marker over the small of Trashfire’s back.

Thire approaches, and barks out a laugh.

“Cum dump? Really?”  
“It’s _descriptive_ ”, Thorn replies, handing him the marker. “Hold onto it for me”, he says before sliding into Trashfire’s ass in one long, smooth move. “Fuuuck he’s so wet and loose, it feels great”, he pants, his thrusts hard but slow, jolting Trashfire into the stocks and making him moan and cry out.  
“He’ll tighten for you if he comes”, Thire points out, moving around to reach for Trashfire’s cock and slowly stroke it.

He’s right, of course: Trashfire bucks back and clenches _tight_ when he comes, and it makes Thorn curse and come unexpectedly, still seated deep inside of him. He pulls off with a grumble about shooting like a shiny and adds his tally, Thire laughing his ass off and taking his place.

Thire, though, instead or trying out the ruined, leaking hole, thrusts between Trashfire’s cheeks, the head of his cock catching over his rim and making him whine. The show Stone and Thorn have put on was enough to make him hard as a rock, and it won’t take long or much to make him come. He proves that thought right when he spills all over his ass and the small of his back, patting his hip as he pulls away and adds his own tally.

“You should get a turn before he’s too loose to provide any friction, commander”, he says when Fox comes closer, his hand holding Sparrow’s tightly – Sparrow doesn’t look very steady on his feet, but then, there _is_ a toy vibrating into him at random intervals, Crossbones’s distressed doing.  
“Looks like you boys did a fine job ruining Cody’s little whore”, Fox hums. “What do you say, little bird? You could fuck that mouth while I ruin his ass some more? You’re still not allowed to come, though. Think you can handle that?”

Sparrow shivers and nods, his cock clearly tenting his fox costume, and Fox chuckles.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too. Who knows, maybe for the next party it’ll be you in the stocks? You’d like that, being on display and getting fucked incoherent? I bet you would”, the commander purred, idly stroking the head of his cock with two fingers.

Sparrow whines and pants, and Fox unbuttons the bottom part of his costume for him, taking his hard cock out and guiding it to Trashfire’s painted lips.

“You boys behave while I paint that ass”, he says, patting Trashfire’s cheek and kissing Sparrow’s.

Trashfire blinks through wet lashes at Sparrow, who takes a deep breath and slowly starts to sink his aching dick into his waiting mouth. The glide is easy and Trashfire’s face is already a complete mess and Sparrow has a moment of desperately wishing he was in his place. He expects to feel Trashfire gag when he sinks deep, but to his surprise, he doesn’t, and Sparrow gasps when he finds himself flush with Trashfire’s face. Fox, on the other side, is grinning like a deranged man looking back at Sparrow, his eyes fluttering and expression relaxing as he thrusts in, making Trashfire whine around Sparrow.

“Kriff”, Fox curses, “did you take the whole GAR, Trash? You’re looser than a Naboo whore on a fertility celebration”, he swears, thrusting harder.  
“How- How would you even _know_ that”, Sparrow gasps, looking back at him.  
“You don’t want to know, Spar’ika”, Fox grins ferally. “Clench up a bit”, Fox adds, giving Trashfire a slap on the ass. “Damn, I’m taking you to our next officers’ night out. You can definitely take cock.”

Sparrow whines and mutters, and Fox coos.

“Don’t worry, little bird, you too can take cock. You just need some training first.”

That makes Sparrow splutter and turn bright red, pulling himself out of Trashfire’s mouth and squeezing his cock before he can come. Fox, ever the bastard, just laughs and gives another slap to Trashfire’s ass.

“Yesss, that’s it, clench down for me”, he encourages. “Fuck, so good. You feel so perfectly sloppy.”

Fox comes with a gasp, grinding deep, and Trashfire moans at the feeling. He pulls out abruptly and undoes the clasp holding his dress up, covering himself back again. Holding a hand out, he curls one arm around Sparrow when he comes over, and adds two new tallies on Trashfire’s messed up thighs. They’re trembling, and Trashfire hasn’t hardened again yet, oversensitive from his very recent orgasm.

Fox is quick to disappear with his lover, and Trashfire breathes a bit. There’s a slight lull as most are already paired or thirded off, many among the party-goers having had an orgasm already and being able to wait. Trashfire looks up when Gregor walks up to him in that pirate outfit that fits him far too well, and the man says nothing. Just pulls his mouth open, lowers his zip and slides his cock past his lips and teeth, thrusting slow and shallow. His eyes never leave Trashfire, who swallows around him and tries to make it more pleasurable.

“Shh, just stay like this and take it”, Gregor soothes, his thumb gently rubbing his cheek, deepening his thrusts and making Trashfire’s eyes water from his cock sliding down his throat. “That’s it, like a good little hole”, he murmurs. “Just taking cock perfectly.”

Trashfire moans at the words, his ass clenching instinctively over nothing, and that’s too much for Gregor, who shoots down his throat. He pulls out and wipes the tip of his dick against his lips before tucking himself back in, and adding a tally before he disappears as well. Arrow makes him drink a bit then.

“One more and you’ll be at twenty”, he tells him gently. “That’ll be a record for you. Last time you went up to fifteen with the boys. I’m proud of you, giving so many of them orgasms, taking them so, so well.”  
“Twenty, uh? Good number. I’ll take it”, Captain Rex says, and given the way he’s slightly swaying, he’s at least slightly tipsy.

Arrow grins back.

“What’s your colour, Trash?”  
“Green”, he manages to rasp, and Rex steps fully into view.

His tight pants are _so_ tight that he hasn’t even bothered tucking himself back in again. He’s just… moving around with his cock out. Trashfire wonders how he doesn’t have a _horde_ on their knees for him to get the privilege to suck that cock, kriff, its _Captain Rex_ , who wouldn’t want to suck him?! He lets out a wretched whimper and strains forward just to get to him faster.

“Eager, uh?” Rex laughs, petting his head and casually sliding into his mouth. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get to do this again. I’m not against pushing you to your knees and just fucking your mouth.” His thumb pulls lightly at the corner of his mouth where it’s stretched around him, and he resumes: “Think about that. In a corridor of the _Negotiator_. I’d paint your pretty face white and then put your bucket back on and you’d have to walk around like that. With my cum on your face. What would Cross say, uh? And Cody? Well, Cody would probably add to the mess”, he replies, thrusting relatively slowly, but quite hard.

He stops talking there, his eyes fluttering as he thrusts harder, clearly closer to his orgasm. He stops abruptly and Trashfire opens his eyes to see Cody standing there, his fake beard gone and robes open, askew. He has one arm around Rex’s chest, the other wrapped around his waist, his hand flat and spread just above his cock.

“Playing without me?” he asks, and Rex groans as Cody makes him pull out. “Open your mouth, darling”, he purrs, taking Rex’s spit-wet cock and jerking it firmly.

Trashfire is prompt to obey – especially when Cody uses that tone – and soon enough, he hears Rex groans and feels him spill over his face and into his open mouth, over his tongue.

“You can swallow”, Cody says, and Trashfire does, and watches as Cody presses a kiss to Rex’s cheek before pulling away and adding Rex’s tally for him.

Trashfire feels the distinctive ruffle of robes around his ass and he didn’t expect the flashback but _wow_ , okay, it’s enough to make him whine and straighten, the memory bright and good enough to make him more than eager for Cody’s cock.

“F- _uck_ , you’ve never been this wet or this sloppy”, Cody groans, slamming his hips into him, “I could almost fucking believe you took the whole GAR. Is that what you’re trying to do? To be ready when your grand day comes?”

Trashfire can only pant under the brutal thrusts, his spent cock valiantly trying to fill again, but Cody wants an answer and makes it known by slapping his ass, making him clench down on him with a moan.

“There, better”, Cody groans. “C’mon, tell me. Do you want to fuck the whole GAR?”  
“S-Sir! Yes sir!” Trashfire gasps out, his legs trembling under the assault, and Cody slaps his ass again.  
“Say it! Say it out loud!”  
“I- I want to fuck the whole GAR, sir!” he cries out, his voice hoarse and _wrecked_ and Cody stills deep and comes with a loud groan.  
“Fuckin’ whore”, he calls, rubbing his hand against his ass. “You’ve earned yourself another tally”, he grins, pulling out and adding another line. “Hey, Patch, come over. Try him for yourself.”

Cody motions to one of his men, and Trashfire recognizes Patch, a lieutenant he worked with several times. There’s a white lock of hair on his forehead, and patches of white skin around his eyes and mouth. In other places, too, Trashfire knows from seeing him naked during PE. Patch wanders closer, and trails a hand along Trashfire’s flank like he’s some animal he’s planning to buy. The thought makes him shiver.

“You want me to stick my dick in him? When he’s been so used already?” Patch asks with a teasing lilt to his voice, hooking two fingers into Trashfire’s hole. “Look at that, leaking cum and completely loose on my fingers.”

Trashfire lets out a whine, and Patch turns to look at him.

“Something you want, Trash? You’re not full enough yet? How many tallies are there, Cody?”  
“Twenty-one”, Cody replies proudly. “And he still wants more.”  
“I guess I must help, then”, Patch sighs dramatically, putting a hand over his forehead.  
“Such a trial”, Cody drawls. “Do you need someone to hold your cock for you, Patch, or do you know how to aim? The target is wide open, I’ll be disappointed if you miss.”

This time, Trashfire definitely jolts – he _knows_ he’s gaping, but the way the Commander says that- Force, it sounds obscene. He then keens when he feels Patch slink inside, not nearly deep enough to feel satisfying, like he’s just trying to warm up the head of his cock. It makes Trashfire want to curse, but words are starting to get really difficult.

“I think I can aim and fire just fine by myself, sir, thank you”, Patch replies primly, and Cody laughs.  
“Fuck, the sounds he makes”, Cody says, sounding amazed. “You hear that squelch, Trash? From all that cum in you? Does it please you when we fuck it in deeper?”

Trashfire lets out a whimper, gasping when Patch finally sinks in fully and squeezes his cheeks to provide more friction for his cock, laughing breathily. He’s too loose and normally he’d be asking to take two at a time, but with the position he’s in, there’s no way to do so safely and comfortably. He hears Cody come around, and feels him grab his hair, wrenching his head up.

“C’mon, tighten up, slut”, his commander drawls. “I should keep you like that always”, he adds, sounding musing. “A hole to be fucked at our leisure. Would you like that? I’m sure you would. Now, make Patch feel good.”  
“Am trying”, Trashfire manages to mumble.

Cody hums and goes back, and Trashfire gasps and clenches down when he feels his finger slide in along Patch’s cock. It’s tighter that way, makes him feel full, and it’s obviously great for Patch, who is grunting over him and thrusting deep – really, slamming his hips into him, chasing his own orgasm. He comes shortly after, and Trashfire is starting to get hard again, but he’s also boneless and-

“Clean up”, Cody tells him, and he’s holding out the finger that was in him, covered in cum – probably Patch’s, but there’s no way to be sure that’s the only one there is.

Trashfire clumsily wraps his tongue around it, sucking on it as best as he can when he’s hardly coherent. Cody seems satisfied, though, so that’s good. The commander pulls away, and tilts his head aside.

“C’mon, you two. We’re leaving him to you guys. I think I heard something about an anniversary?”

Trashfire looks up and blinks at the two troopers from the 501st in matching costumes – crop-tops in neon colours and shorts showing off most of their bodies, and high-heels, though one of them is holding his in his hands and walking around barefoot. He doesn’t know them, but the men from the 501st have a _reputation_.

“We got married three months ago on this very day”, one of them says proudly, the other leaning into him. “Though we’d celebrate and make it worth it.”  
“You guys are new to this stuff”, Arrow says, sizing them up with a quick look.  
“Kink stuff? Yeah. Sex? Hell no.”

Trashfire drifts off in blissful timelessness while Arrow runs the major rules by them, and dutifully opens his mouth when the first one – Memory, that’s his name – slowly slides his cock in. Trashfire tries to focus, to make it good for them, running his tongue along the shaft and suckling on the head. Memory is slow and careful but he slides down his throat until Trashfire’s nose is pressed against the wiry hair of his crotch, his cock making his throat bulge.

He vaguely hears the quite rumble of Arrow’s voice, telling Memory when to pull back and let him breathe, and Memory’s quiet assent, before he feels another cock enter his ass. Memory pushes back in and stays there, buried down his throat, and the pressure, the threat makes him tighten up, which is apparently what they’re after. It’s good, and the one behind him – Rocket – keeps on hitting his prostate, making him harden, even though he’s already come several times.

Not as many times as he’s been fucked, though – for which he’s thankful, he’s positively sure that even with the enhancements he has as a clone, he wouldn’t be able to come that many times. He focuses on the cock in his mouth, the one he can actually _do_ something about, and leaves Rocket to plough him as he wants to. He feels Memory twitch right before warm spunk fills his mouth and though he swallows, some dribbles down his chin and to the ground.

“Kriff that was good”, Memory says, sounding breathless and amazed. _“Cyare?”_

Rocket grunts in answer and goes at it harder and- Trashfire closes his eyes and Rocket stills and comes inside of him, adding to the mess already there. It’s dripping down his trembling thighs, and- he wants to come, and call it a night. Rocket adds the tallies for him and Memory, and steps away, chuckling out a giddy “thanks!”.

“Trash?” Arrow asks, and tilts his head up.

Water pours down is used throat and oh, oh he’s going to feel this, but he feels so _good_.

“Check in with me”, Arrow says.  
“Yellow”, Trashfire admits.  
“That’s what I thought. I was about to call it a night, but Hardcase has a proposition for you”, Arrow says gently. “Since you’re hard again. He wants to scoop all that cum out of you and eat you out until you come, and then be the last one to come inside of you.”

Trashfire tries to focus on how he feels, but the proposition alone is enough to make his toes curl.

“Okay”, he replies. “Green. But- Last one.”  
“The last one, I promise. You did very good, I’m proud of you.”

Hardcase bounds closer, grinning like it’s his Life Day come early, and Trashfire shivers. There’s something different in the way he looks at him – like he’s here to both give and take pleasure, when Trashfire has been giving and giving and giving, and everything he received was coincidental. Rough, calloused fingers, gently cup his cheek.

“I’ll make you feel real good”, Hardcase promises, like he isn’t half naked already, with his blacks pushed down to his waist, revealing the long tattoos coming down his back and disappearing under the fabric.

Trashfire sees him move behind the stocks from the corner of his eyes, and then nothing. He feels the air move when Hardcase drops to his knees behind him, and then feels thick fingers pushing into him.

“ _Osik_ , you took three so easily! Trash, I’m pretty sure you’d fit my whole fist, open as you are!”

Trashfire knows from experience that Hardcase is greatly exaggerating, but it does give him an idea of what he looks like. And then, he jolts as Hardcase purposefully rubs against his prostate, scooping out the semen that’s still inside. That’s far more attention than he’s gotten in the whole evening and Hardcase clearly knows what he’s doing with his fingers and Trashfire finds himself gasping and moaning, loud and clear, much more than he did the whole evening.

“Fuck, you should hear yourself”, Hardcase says, diligently ‘cleaning’ him, pressing harder into his prostate. “Screaming like a whore, it turns me on so much, Trash, you have no idea.”

Trashfire has an idea, and he really would want to beg, except he can’t quite form words. Tears spring from his eyes, and were he capable of more focus, he’d wonder how he’s even capable of still producing tears when he already cried so much. To his dismay, Hardcase stops when he’s so close to coming it feels like a punishment – only to replace his fingers with his tongue, diving deep already and lighting up nerves Trashfire was pretty sure were too overstimulated to feel anything. Hardcase clearly knows what he’s doing, slipping his fingers back in with his tongue, and Trashfire’s cock is twitching, throbbing with the need to come.

“Ready to come, Trash?” Hardcase asks him, and Trashfire nods even though, in this position, Hardcase can’t see him.  
“He said yes”, Arrow answers for him, a smile on his face.

Hardcase pulls away, straightens up, and pushes inside, his cock dragging along fired-up nerves and making Trashfire choke on a sob. It doesn’t last long – in fact, in might be one of the quickest fuck of the night, but it is also one of the best. Hardcase made him so sensitive with his tongue, it feels like both heaven and hell, and the man himself is already straining by the time he thrusts in. Trashfire comes first, spilling weakling on the ground under him, and Hardcase isn’t long to follow, stilling and coming with a long groan.

“Kriff, we need to that again sometime, Trash”, he says, pulling out.

Trashfire can only sag against the stocks, drained and absolutely exhausted, and Arrow loses no time untying him, calling Dawn for help. The guard isn’t on active duty, but he is part of the team who volunteered to make sure everything went fine. Arrow is quick to drape a long coat around Trashfire, and Dawn helps him carry him to the backrooms, where they reserved one as soon as they knew how the evening would go.

“Thank you”, Arrow says once they’re there, getting Trashfire settled on a couch while he draws a bath.  
“You have everything you need?” Dawn asks, concerned, and Arrow nods.  
“Yes. I’ll call you if we need the help of a medic, but it shouldn’t be necessary”, he replies, already moving around to get soothing products in the bath.

There are large towels warming up already, several soft cloths for bathing, and Trashfire’s warm, fuzzy pyjamas for the comfort of aftercare. There is also a tall pitcher of water with glasses, and easily consumed food – fruits, which Arrow will cut into pieces, and crackers, with bread, for something more filling. Trashfire still looks floaty, and will likely remain like this for a while. Dawn nods and takes his leave, the two of them remaining alone.

Arrow gets a stool in the shower, and then gets Trashfire on it, gently cleaning him up. He keeps a hand on him at all times, grounding him, getting all the spunk off from his skin and thoroughly shampooing his hair. Once that is done, he lowers him into the bathtub, Trashfire looking back at him sleepily, and feeds him small pieces of food while he warms up in the water.

Trashfire whines when Arrow fingers some bacta into him, even though he makes sure to avoid his prostate, and Arrow keeps a soothing stream of praises as he does so. Eventually, the two troopers get settled in the bed, Arrow keeping a tight hold on Trashfire and gently threading his fingers through his hair.

“Back with me?” he asks gently, and Trashfire gives him a trembling nod.

The fuzzy pyjamas feel strange against Arrow’s bare skin, but Trashfire is pleasantly warm, and already falling asleep. Arrow never lets go, the sounds of the party outside barely reaching them, and eventually follows him into sleep.

And in the main room, well… The party keeps going.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add a second chapter for Trashfire's evening once I get to it.


End file.
